Promises
by jater4life
Summary: Well the title says it all kind off. Set after TTLG, and follows Jack. Don't want to spoil it but it's about the promises you make, and if you are man enough to step up your game, see your faults and fix them, or break the promises you make.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys let me know if I should continue with this or not, it does continue on from the last epi of S3. It's been on my Pc for a while, just decided to post it lol. So read and let me know what you think thanks. Lauren x.****

* * *

**

He had never felt so desperate waiting for her to turn up; he was fidgeting nervously, as he had not seen her in a while. He was here early, which was part of the reason why it felt as though he had been waiting forever. He heard a car coming, this had to be her, and so he looked up. That was her car. He smiles. She parks up, and starts to make her way over to him. 

**Jack:** "Hey."

_**She walks over and hugs him. He buries his head on her shoulder, he holds her back, and they break apart. Jack looks away as he wipes his eyes. This was his little sister, she should not see him like this, but she was the only person that would come.**_

**Claire: **"Look at you."_**Her eyes filling up. He looks way embarrassed.**_

**Jack: **"How's Aaron?" _**Claire looks down for a moment she hated it when he would change the subject from himself.**_

**Claire: **"He's fine; I'm going to pick him up after."

**Jack: **"And you?"

**Claire: **"It's been a change, I miss him, _**she shakes her head a little **_but that's not why I'm here Jack. You're my big brother; you should be looking out for me! It's hard Jack, seeing you like this, on top of everything, we all need you."

**Jack: **"Have you seen her."

_**Again, he avoids the subject.**_

**Claire: **"If you mean Kate, then yes."

**Jack: **"How is she?"

**Claire: **"You need to get cleaned up."

**Jack: **"How is she?"

_**Claire getting a little irritated.**_

**Claire: **"She needs you Jack, she's on the verge of a break down herself, I know she puts on this front, but its taking all her energy to carry on everyday, because she can't do it without you, and you know it."

_**A single tear falls from his face; he covers his face in his hands for a minute.**_

**Jack: **"I know! Don't you think I need her too! Do you think I wanted things to be like this between us?"

**Claire: **"So why don't you fix it!"

**Jack: **"It's not that easy Claire! I want to; I don't want to keep on hurting everyone that I love. But I can't."

**Claire: **"You can't! The Jack I knew, my big brother, who I looked up to, he wouldn't give up, he never took the easy option… But this, what your doing, this is the easy way out! It's not just your life you're ruining. What you're doing, it affects everyone! You say you're not like him Jack, but you are, you're choosing to give up, and if you carry on you're gonna die just like Dad."

_**Her tears now fallen, Jack looks pained like he's only just realised how messed up everything is, yet you can see some kind of determination in his eyes.**_

**Jack: **"I'm sorry."

**Claire: **"You don't have to apologise Jack, make it right. She's still waiting for you, waiting for you to keep your promise, _**more tears fall from Jack's face. **_She's still waiting for you to come back for her."

_**Jack can't say anything, he is just stood there tears falling. Remembering the day, remembering what they promised each other, and how much he was breaking her heart now.**_

_**Claire checks her watch.**_

**Claire: **"I don't want to leave you like this… but I need to go pick Aaron up from Tom's._** She hesitates as she observes his reaction, she hugs him goodbye. **_I'll ring you later okay. _**Jack nods, she kisses him on the cheek. She separates from him, and then walks away, once at her car she turns and looks at him. **_Make sure you're at home in an hour okay. _**Jack nods again, Claire gets in her car and sets off.**_

_**Jack watches her leave, he wipes his face, then gets in his own car. He turns on the engine and puts the window down. He puts on his seat belt and as he looks to the side, he notices it in the passenger seat; there is a bottle of whiskey lying there. He stares at it; he licks his lips, and then picks it up. He holds onto the lid, he plays with it, turning it, opens it a little… then closes it… open… closed. He straightens up, wipes his mouth, then he throws it out of the window; he follows it as it smashes on the floor. That was the first step, now is the hard part… He drives off.

* * *

Well that's it, let me know if I should continue. X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading and reviewing, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy...****

* * *

**

He stumbles into his apartment, fiddling with the keys, he was already craving the drink, and the drugs and he did not need them, so why did he want them so bad. 

**He knew he had to sort himself out, he walks into his living room, and he opens a draw, he pulls out a frame. He places his hand on the glass; he stands it up on the chest of draws.**

**It is a picture of him and Kate; they are sitting on some grass and are laughing, looking at each other. Claire had taken it when they were not looking, and it captures them perfectly. It was on one of their good days, before everything started falling apart. **

**He walks over to the kitchen, a newfound strength about him, he opens the fridge it is full of beer, and not much food. He starts grabbing at the bottles and placing them on the counter top. **

**He grabs the cans and takes them over to the sink, he starts opening them. He empties them into the sink, he watches the fluid fall down the drain, and wonders how it all could cause so much pain.**

**He opens cupboards, more beer, he places them on the counter tops, yet he is running out of space so he places some on the floor. He routes through the cupboards again and finds some black bags. He starts putting the rest of the alcohol in them. He grabs the bags he has filled up two. He takes them to his front door. He opens his front door and places them outside, he then closes and locks his door. **

**He walks to his bathroom, and looks in the mirror. He was white, sweating; he did not look like himself. Yet he could not remember the last time that he did. He opens the cabinets. The bottles of pills, they were harder to resist than the alcohol. He feels the urge to take one, but then he remembers that picture, he remembers Kate, and Claire, his family. He grabs the bottles and he empties them down the toilet. He flushes the toilet and walks out. The phone rings, who could it be, then he remembers Claire, goes, and answers the phone.**

**Jack: **"Hello."

**Claire: **"Thank goodness, I thought you weren't going to answer."

**Jack: **"I picked it up on like 3 rings."

**Claire: **"Really? Oh I'm sorry…"

**Jack: **"Look Claire, there's something I want to ask you."

**Claire: **"No not this again, I… she doesn't want to see you yet… she can't not like this."

**Jack: **"That's not what I was gonna ask. _**He says a little angrily. **_I erm, I wanted to ask you a favour?"

**Claire: **"What?"

**Jack: **"I… can you come round, I could do with your help… I'm trying to sought myself out."

**Claire: **"Of course, yeah, let me ring Thomas and see if he can have Aaron for the night, I'll be round in about an hour. Okay?"

**Jack: **"You… thank you."

**Claire: **"No problem."

**Jack: **"Oh and don't mention out to Kate."

**Claire: **"What, why, she'd be happy to know…"

**Jack: **"Please…Just, I want to sought myself out first, I don't, if I can't do it, I don't want her to be even more disappointed in me."

**Claire: **"Jack, she loves you. You know that."

**Jack: **"You won't be here for that long actually Claire, I just want to run things by you and that… I'll explain once you get here."

**Claire: **"Okay, well in that case, Aaron's still asleep I'll just ask Thomas to come here for a few hours. I'll see you soon."

**With a short bye, he hung up. Claire rung Thomas and he came round, happy to come and watch over his son. Claire began to set of to Jack's. Hoping that this would be the time, the moment she begun to get her brother back.**

**Jack, sat on the couch nervously, fidgeting, his mouth dry, he needed a drink. He went to the cupboards and got a glass, and got some water. Waiting for Claire to come and start the countdown to his life getting better._

* * *

Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks Lauren x_**


End file.
